you cant take me
by fiskstar-sakura
Summary: : Sakura es secuestrada por la organización de Akatsuki y es llevada a su fortaleza donde solo habitan puros hombres, ahora ella estará obligada a servirles pero no se dejara tan fácilmente y en el transcurso conocerá amigos y quizás también el amor


**HOLAASS, como verán este es mi primer fic en toda la historia, la verdad tenia muchas ideas para escribir uno pero me decidí por esta. Pero no sean malos con migo ya que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo.**

**Resumen: Sakura es secuestrada por la organización de Akatsuki y es llevada a su fortaleza donde solo habitan puros hombres, ahora ella estará obligada a servirles pero no se dejara tan fácilmente y en el transcurso conocerá amigos y quizás también se enamore. Pésimo summary pero la historia es buena.**

**Advertencias: la historia no esta ligada al anime, posiblemente es un AU, los personajes están algo OoC y en cuanto a parejas creo que va haber casi de todas pero es un sasusaku y naruhina como principal.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes, historia y situaciones originales de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al amo del anime Masashi Kishimoto la historia fue adaptada y estructurada sin fines de lucro. Su objetivo no es otro sino el de entretener. (Espero T,T)**

**Espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto y sin más que decir a leer.**

You can't take me

El comienzo de la historia

La organización de Akatsuki era mundialmente conocida por la devastación que había causado en todas las aldeas, todas las personas le temían pero especialmente las mujeres, ya que cada vez que invadían un pueblo se llevaban a las mujeres que consideraban más bonitas y útiles a una fortaleza prácticamente inaccesible para cualquier persona que no perteneciera a esta. Pero en este lugar según dicen algunos aldeanos, solo habitan hombres teniendo a las mujeres como sus esclavas y una vez que entraban ahí jamás se les volvía a ver incluso se dice que las utilizaban para

-SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS, MAL NACIDOS HIJOS DE SU…!

-tranquila Sakura ¿quieres que pare?

-eh? NO, sigue contándome yo quiero saber mas sobre esos

-blablabla siempre es la misma historia ¿Qué no te cansas de oírla? Esos tipos y su entupida organización no existen.

-claro que existen Chiyo-baasama no esta inventando esa historia, además recuerda que ella es una poderosa jonin y también es de las personas que saben mas sobre Akatsuki

-niños cálmense, no deben discutir por eso así que mejor prepárense para la cena que su tía Tsunade ya debe de estar muy enojada y la verdad yo no estoy de humor para soportar sus chorradas ¬¬

-asshh esta bien T.T

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 13 años, soy una persona bastante extraña en cuento a lo normal, a diferencia de las demás mujeres que se la pasan haciendo deberes en la casa , yo prefiero entrenar para ser un Ninja , físicamente hablando tengo un cabello bastante inusual de color rosa, soy de altura media y no quiero presumir pero a pesar de i corta edad estoy bastante desarrollada gracias a los entrenamientos que llevo. Yo nací aquí, en una pequeña aldea llamada Konoha, también conocida como una de las aldeas más fuerte y vieja de todas, pero para los de mi pueblo, la aldea no tiene edad, no tiene principio ni fin, no hay fronteras entre la tierra y el cielo como el viento mese las hojas, somos parte de este lugar, lo hemos sido y siempre lo seremos. Dicen que las mujeres siempre han tenido un espíritu libre, si al final eso es cierto o no es algo que tendrán que decidir ustedes.

Supongo que se han de preguntar quienes son esta bola de locos sacados de un manicomio, pues bueno, esta es mi familia, o por lo menos un intento de eso. Desde que era muy chica he vivido con Nadeshiko-sama mi maestra desde que tengo memoria y a la cual considero mi madre, Chiyo-baasama que es como mi abuela aunque un poco testaruda y enojona y con Ebizo un niño que al igual que yo es huérfano.

Según por lo que me ha contado Nadeshiko, ella conoció a mi madre, abecés comenta que me parezco mucho a ella, Nadeshiko era su maestra y ella era su mejor alumna como yo, pero un día la bola de imbeciles de Akatsuki llego a la aldea creando caos y guerra. Era obvio que la aldea no se quedaría de brazos cruzados e intentaron defenderse pero para ellos no estaba en sus planes entrar en una guerra innecesaria así que sin más preámbulos tomaron todas las provisiones de la aldea, también se llevaron a varias mujeres incluyendo a mi madre.

-Flash Back-

-ADONDE VAS? -grito Nadeshiko desesperada-No vez que si sales te llevaran a ti también?

-tengo que ir a ver que esta sucediendo-dijo Ayame (N/A: no se me ocurrió otro nombre pero es la mama se Sakura)

-ten cuidado-dijo tristemente Nadeshiko, sabia que si la dejaba ir podría perderla pero confiaba en que regresaría.

Ayame Salio corriendo de la aldea, había escuchado acerca de esos hombres y sabia que eran muy peligrosos pero la curiosidad de saber quienes eran le ganaba por mucho, quería verlos con sus propios ojos.

Mientras corría pudo ver como unas sombras se acercaban a lo lejos y un instante tenia a uno de ellos frente a sus ojos.

-valla, valla que tenemos aquí? Pero si es una mujer y nada fea a decir verdad –comento un sujeto con cara de chimpancé aunque se le veía bastante fuerte.

Ayame temblaba de miedo, sabia que no saldría nada bueno de eso.

Trato de correr pero unos hombres le impidieron el paso y antes de caer desmallada lo único que vio fue a un hombre con lentes que la miraba con ojos envenenados.

-Flash Back-

Se pocas cosas acerca de mi pasado pero se de unas personas que podrían decirme acerca de el y de mi madre.

**Hasta ahí lo voy a dejar y la verdad creo que se me hizo muy largo**

**Espero que dejen un review pera ver si la continúo**

**Se despide fiskstarsakura**


End file.
